


Lorsque tout déraille

by Saluzozette



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, No beta we die like them, Serious Injuries, Tracy Family - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saluzozette/pseuds/Saluzozette
Summary: Une série de one shots dans lesquels à chaque fois que quelqu'un aurait pu mourir dans la série et bien... il meurt vraiment ici (plus ou moins chaque épisode donc). S'il vous plait, prenez soin de vous et ne lisez que si cela ne peut pas vous faire de mal. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
Kudos: 1





	1. Ring of Fire, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Salut salut ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup de fans de Thunderbirds Are Go par ici, mais s'il y'en a je vous salut et vous offre ce modeste présent, en signe de l'amour immense que je porte à ce fandom ^^
> 
> Je commence cette série de One Shot parce que je participe à l'événement TAGrewatch sur Tumblr, qui consiste à regarder un épisode chaque samedi, depuis samedi dernier, pour célébrer la fin de la série. J'ai donc vu les deux parties de Ring of Fire, et je me suis dis que c'était le moment où jamais de poster ces petits OS que j'ai écris il y a longtemps, mais que je n'ai jamais partagé.
> 
> Alors voilà, l'idée est de prendre, dans chaque épisode, le moment où tout aurait pu aller très mal, et faire en sorte que tout aille très mal. S'il y a parmi vous des âmes sensibles, où des gens que la mort, la douleur, le deuil peuvent affectés, je vous demande de faire attention, ce qui suit n'est PAS JOYEUX. S'il vous plait, faites attention à vous et ne lisez pas ça peut vous faire du mal.
> 
> Voilà, sinon enjaillez-vous ^^

_**Ring of Fire, part 1** _

POV Gordon :

« Ok les gars, je suis presque là. »

Maintenant que j'ai récupéré cet appareil chelou qui, j'en suis sûr, est responsable de tous ces tremblements de terre, je peux enfin me concentrer sur la vraie raison de ma présence : le sauvetage. Je sais que je n'aurai pas dû me laisser distraire comme ça mais... l'espace d'une seconde... L'espace d'une seconde j'ai crû avoir trouvé quelque chose sur mon père. Je sais que j'aurais dû me concentrer d'abords sur le station sous-marine et seulement après, aller récupéré la machine, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi.

Enfin bref, maintenant que j'ai ce truc, je suis de retour dans le game ! L'équipage scientifique n'a qu'a bien se tenir, ils vont être sauvé en moins de deux !

« Bonne nouvelle Thunderbird Four. »

Je peux entendre de l'affection dans la voix de Virgil, même à travers les coms. Il comprend pourquoi je devais faire ça. Il sait ce que je ressens. Ils savent tous. Mon père est aussi le leur après tout. John et Scott n'ajoutent rien mais même leur silence est réconfortant.

« Dépêche-toi, insiste tout de même Virgil. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on va encore pouvoir tenir. »

T'inquiète, frère grand. Je suis l'un des meilleurs nageurs du monde, tu te souviens ?

« International Rescue ! La salle de contrôle prend l'eau ! Faites nous sortir ! » Crachote le directeur du labo dans l'intercom. Ses mots donnent l'impression de se battre pour franchir ses lèvres, ce qui trahit sa panique croissante. Il faut que je sauve c'est gens. Il le faut.

Je rapproche Thunderbird Four du laboratoire mobile. La moitié des jambes métalliques se sont détachées. Les seules choses qui l'empêchent de sombrer complètement dans l'abysse en contrebas sont les câbles de Thunderbird One et Two. Et si j'en crois les centimètres qu'il gagne de secondes en secondes, je devine que Virgil et Scott galèrent à maintenir leurs distances avec la surface de l'océan. Il n'y a que mon bébé qui puisse aller sous l'eau. Ses deux GRANDES grandes sœurs ne s'y risqueront jamais, ça bousillerait leurs moteurs.

« On quitte la Terre pour seulement quelques heures et tout se casse la gueule !

\- Hey, au moins la télé fonctionne. »

Le sourire qui fleurit sur mon visage est à la fois moqueur et soulagé, et surtout complètement involontaire. Ça fait un bien fou d'entendre les complaintes de mes frère et sœur. Alan et Kayo sont de retour sur terre, en sécurité à la maison. Je sais que c'est stupide. Je sais que ce n'est que mon angoisse qui s'exprime, mais j'y peux rien. Alan est un très bon astronaute. Pour ce que j'en sais, il peut même faire parti des meilleurs, exequo avec John, mais je n'arrêterais jamais de me faire du soucis quand Kayo et lui sont là-haut dans l'espace, hors de l'atmosphère et hors d'atteinte. Je ne peux pas arrêter de m'inquiéter. C'est mon droit fondamental en tant que grand frère. Même si Kayo a deux ans de plus que moi et pourrait, dans les faits, me botter les fesses onze fois sur dix.

Bon, Gordon, concentre-toi ! Alan et Kayo n'ont pas besoin d'aide, alors que les scientifiques, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Je me rapproche de la station sous-marine. Déploiement des bras amovibles : check stabilisation de Thunderbird Four : check. Comment faire pour ramener l'équipage à la surface ? Mon vaisseau n'est pas conçu pour plus de deux passagers, donc je ne pourrais pas tous les accueillir à bord. Il va falloir utiliser les dry tubes.

« D'accord, voilà le plan, déclarais-je dans ma radio. Je vais percer un trou par en dessous. Je ferai évacuer l'équipage dans les dry tubes. Thunderbird Five, préviens les scientifiques de se préparer pour une évacuation immédiate. C'est bon pour tout le monde ? »

Le silence de John a toujours voulu dire oui, et Virgil et Scott ne protestent pas. Cela me tire un sourire. J'aime quand personne ne contredit mes plans. Ça veut dire que même Monsieur Sous-Chef et Monsieur J'ai-toujours-quelque-chose-à-dire à la surface savent que sous l'eau, c'est moi qui dicte les règles. Sous l'eau, il n'y a plus ni grand frère ni petite frère, juste moi. Le Parrain des océans.

« Parfait, je conclu, incapable de cacher la satisfaction dans ma voix. C'est partit. »

Ça me prend moins d'une minute pour percer une entrée à coup de laser avec mon Thunderbird. C'est maintenant que je commence à m'amuser. Même si j'aime mon vaisseau, je préfère être directement dans l'eau. Mon vaisseau ne vole pas, c'est vrai. Et si je devais piloter un des autres Thunderbirds tout seul ? Je ne suis pas sûr que j'y parviendrais sans le détruire complètement en chemin. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que quand je suis sous l'eau, moi aussi je vole. Sans ailes, sans moteurs, sans métal. Je suis complètement libre. A part les bouteilles d'oxygène, bien sûr, mais elles ne comptent pas.

« Ok, je suis à l'intérieur, annonçais-je à l'attention de mes frères en me dirigeant vers l'escalier désormais entièrement submergé. Je me dirige vers les quartiers de l'équipage. »

Un, deux, trois coups et la porte s'ouvre. Wow, c'est bondé là dedans ! Il n'y a que trois scientifiques, mais il y un paquet de trucs qui flottent un peu partout, et les mouvements imprédictibles du labo n'aident pas vraiment à prédire leurs trajectoires.

« Je suis dans la salle de contrôle, je déclare en tentant de calmer la panique générale. Tout le monde est là. Je vais les faire sortir un par un.

\- Bonne nouvelle, Thunderbird Four. Mais dépêche-toi. On ne tient plus qu'à un fil. »

Ah ! Fil, câble, bonne blague Virgil. Ça me ferait rire si je ne sentais pas le labo pencher de plus en plus vers l'abysse. Thunderbirds One et Two ne doivent plus avoir beaucoup de place pour voler. Le directeur du labo pousse une jeune femme dans mes bras. Il veut que je l'aide en premier ? Très bien. Je la mène en bas des escaliers et à travers l'entrée que j'ai découpé. Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle sait seulement nager ?! Je sais que je suis médaillé d'or, mais pourquoi tous les autres nagent-ils comme des enclumes ?

J'arrive tout de même à l'amener jusqu'à mon vaisseau et à la faire entrer dans un dry tube. Je dois vraiment me dépêcher.

« Ça va aller. » Lui dis-je alors qu'elle me regarde avec inquiétude.

Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre plus de temps à la rassurer, alors je ferme le tube et l'éjecte vers la surface. Virgil le réceptionnera.

« Le premier tube est partit. »

Oh, m... Le labo est déjà à moitié dans l'abîme. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant. Je ne perd pas de temps à tenir mes frères informés et me dépêche d'aller chercher un deuxième passager. Mon cœur bas la chamade. Les câbles ne tiendront plus bien longtemps.

« Plus qu'un, j'annonce quand le deuxième tube est éjecté. J'y retourne. »

Ouais, bon, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Y'a tout qui bouge ! Comment suis-je supposé nager plus vite si de gros objets en métal que je ne peux même pas nommer essayent de me tuer toutes les deux secondes?!

« Le labo remue trop, m'exclamais-je à l'adresse de mes frère quand j'atteins la salle de contrôle pour la troisième fois. Ça peut lâcher n'importe quand ! »

Honnêtement, j'aurai préféré ça, parce que j'ai à peine le temps d'échanger un regard avec le directeur de la station quand un gros cube de métal super lourd (évidemment !) me percute et me projette contre le mur. Il fut un temps où je croyais que les choses devenaient plus légères une fois dans l'eau. Et bien ce n'est pas le cas des gros cubes en métal super lourd. Eux restent super lourd.

Ce truc m'écrase. Le choc vide mes poumons et j'ai tout juste le temps de réaliser que c'est maintenant de l'eau que je respire avant de commencer à me noyer. Mes bouteilles d'oxygènes ont explosées !

**OoOoO**

Scott avait beaucoup de mal à stabiliser son vaisseau. Le laboratoire sombrait à une vitesse alarmante, et ce que Gordon était en train de faire, peu importe ce que c'était, prenait beaucoup trop de temps.

« Le labo est trop lourd. On va prendre l'eau ! » S'exclama-t-il pour secouer son frère.

Personne ne répondit. D'abord, Scott fut envahit par l'irritation. Puis, après dix très longues et très silencieuses secondes l'inquiétude l'emporta. Que pouvait bien faire Gordon ?!

« Thunderbird Four, tu m'entends ? » Demanda Virgil, de la peur plein la voix.

Personne ne répondit.

« Gordon, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Répéta-t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

« Gordon ! »

Puis...

La câbles de Thunderbird Two cédèrent. Le laboratoire s'enfonça encore de dis mètres, et Thunderbird One faillit percer la surface de l'océan. Scott n'avait plus le choix. S'il gardait sa prise sur la station, il finirait sous l'eau, alors il se désengagea. Alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, les deux frères surent sans avoir besoin de le dire ou de le voir, que le labo avait sombré tout au fond de l'abysse, entraînant avec lui le dernier scientifique, Thunderbird Four et Gordon.

« Il n'y a aucun signe de vie sur mes radars, souffla la voix brisée de John à travers les coms. Le labo a explosé, Thunderbird Four aussi... Il n'y a pas de survivants. »

Dans le silence qui avait envahit la radio, ils pouvaient entre des sanglots étouffés. Alan pleurait, noyé par le désespoir comme l'océan venait de noyer leur frère.


	2. Ring of Fire, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey ! C'est à Scott et Virgil de prendre cher ! Pauvres garçons, je suis vraiment horrible... ^^' Ne faites pas attention à moi, je dépose juste mon petit Angst dans ce coin d'internet.

**Ring of Fire, part 2**

POV Scott :

« Il faut détruire la plate-forme. Quelles sont mes options, Brains ? Vite ! »

Ce n'est pas que je commence à stresser, mais je commencer vraiment à stresser. Si cette mission est un échec, on n'aura pas perdu seulement deux ou trois vies – ce qui serait déjà beaucoup trop – mais peut-être plus d'un millier ! A cause du Hood. On ne peut pas accepter ça. On ne peut pas laisser cette ville brûler. Pour dire la vérité, l'échec n'est pas une option.

« Oui ! S'exclama mon ami dans l'interom, en me montrant une modélisation du collecteur solaire à travail mon projecteur 3D. Le support principal. Supprime-le et la plate-forme entière se détachera. Je t'envoie les coordonnées. »

Réfléchit Scott. As-tu une autre idée pour sauver tout le monde ? Oublie tout ce qui est électronique, ça ne marche pas. Virgil ne peut pas déplacer la plate-forme manuellement non plus, car ça exerce trop de pression sur la salle des contrôle et ça pourrait la broyer. Oh, et les ingénieurs ont toujours besoin de sortir de là-dedans, d'ailleurs. Ok, on dirait qu'il n'y a pas des masses de choix disponibles en fait.

« Virgil, fait sortir les ingénieurs, ordonnais-je à mon frère à travers ma radio en me précipitant vers l'échelle. Je m'occupe de la plate-forme.

\- Tu es sûr ? »

Il n'aime pas ce plan plus que moi. Si je détache la plate-forme, non seulement ma vie sera en danger, mais aussi celle des ingénieurs et la sienne. Mais on n'a pas le choix, et il le sait. Le soleil se lève et cause déjà des dégâts. On ne peut pas risquer plusieurs centaines de vies pour notre seule sécurité, ou la sécurité de trois autres personnes. La ville est prioritaire. De plus, j'ai un autre argument contre lequel il ne peut protester.

« C'est ce que papa aurait fait. »

Silence dans la radio. Je ne suis pas sûr que Virgil soit d'accord avec moi là dessus, mais au moins il ne dit rien. Il doit savoir à quel point j'ai besoin d'être sûr de faire la chose juste. Je m'en fiche si ça veut dire mettre ma propre vie en danger.

Je suis de nouveau dehors. Je ne perds pas de temps et commencer à grimper le long du support principale. Quelque part derrière moi, je peux entendre Thunderbird Two s'approcher de la salle de contrôle. Une fois que j'ai atteint la base de la plate-forme, je commence mon travail au laser.

« Virgil, je suis en train de découper. » Je préviens, tout en priant pour qu'il soit déjà en sécurité avec les ingénieurs.

Je peut l'entendre discuter avec eux à travers la radio, mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où il en est. Espérons juste qu'il ait finit de les secourir. La dernière barre de métal cède enfin. J'ai juste le temps de m'agripper à la plate-forme avant qu'elle ne commence sa chute.

Ok, il faut vraiment que je me sorte de là. Je peux entrapercevoir mon frère qui est accroché aux sièges de secours de Thunderbird Two, à côté des trois ingénieurs. Je savais qu'il pouvait le faire ! M..., que cette chose tombe vite ! Aller Scott, arrête de réfléchir ou tu sera celui qui aura besoin d'être secouru. Il faut juste faire fonctionner ces satanés jet packs.

Ça ne marche pas...

« La chaleur a dû bousiller mon jet pack ! »

**OoOoO**

Virgil était en train de réajuster sa prise sur le câble et de s'assurer que les ingénieurs ne pouvaient plus tomber lorsqu'il entendit le cris de son frère. Son cœur loupa un battement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par « bousiller mon jet pack » ? Presque trop effrayé pour regarder, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil vers le sol. Il eut un hoquet de terreur.

« Scott ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de son frère qui ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Scott ! »

Le plus âgé des Tracy avait l'air ridiculement petit sur la plate-forme, comparé au géant qu'il était aux yeux de Virgil. Scott était le plus âgé, le plus fort, le plus sage. Il était indestructible ! Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, pas vrai ?

La plate-forme chuta tout au fond de la vallée et Virgil la suivit avec Thunderbird Two. Il se fichait pas mal des ingénieurs à présent. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était son frère.

« Scott, tu m'entend ?! » S'écria-t-il dans l'intercom lorsque plus rien ne bougea.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin de toute façon, car à peine avait-il crié qu'il avait aperçut ce qu'il cherchait. Scott était là, coincé sous une énorme barre de métal, et sans avoir besoin de vérifier, Virgil sût qu'il était mort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis ça pousse à écrire ^^
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Space Race

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut ! Cette semaine, c'est à Alan de souffrir, avec John comme spectateur principal. Déso pas déso !

_**Episode 3 : Space Race :** _

_ POV de Alan : _

« John, on en est où ? Il arrive ce code ou pas ? »

Je dois bien admettre que je commence à m'inquiéter, là. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir ! J'ai seulement seize ans, je suis beaucoup trop jeune ! Je ne peux pas mourir avant d'avoir au moins... Humm, ouais, au moins soixante-dix ans. Y'a pas moyen que je sois en train de vivre mes derniers instants. Mais... On n'a plus beaucoup de temps, et mon frère n'est plus aussi calme qu'il l'était il y a un quart d'heure. Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup.

« Je ne sais pas ! Aboie-t-il dans les coms, incapable de cacher sa peur. Je n'arrive plus à joindre Lady Pénélope et Parker. »

Super. Vraiment super. J'adore Lady P et Parker, ils font partie de la famille en ce qui me concerne, mais ils ont tendance à toujours attendre la dernière seconde pour nous sauver la mise, et là, maintenant, tout de suite, je n'apprécie pas ça du tout.

« Ouais, ben on a plus que deux minutes avant que cette chose n'explose, rétorquais-je avec colère. On va devoir choisir un nombre au hasard.

\- Alan, c'est trop risqué, me répond John, à la fois super sérieux et super inquiet. Tu n'as qu'une chance sur dix. Laissons leur un peu plus de temps. »

Euh, allo ! Je n'ai pas plus de temps ! Ne crois pas que je sois stupide, John, j'ai très bien entendu ton hésitation. Tu ne crois pas plus à l'arrivée providentielle de Lady P et Parker que moi !

Soudain, les alarmes de Thunderbird Three se mettent à sonner. Je ramène mon attention à ce que je suis en train de faire, et un frisson glacial coure le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

« Super, encore des vaisseaux droit devant. »

Ce n'est plus le moment de plaisanter. J'ai besoin de traverser cette Aramada, et vite, si je ne veux pas que la bombe y cause des dégâts. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup trop de vaisseaux. J'ai tout juste le temps de réaliser que la bombe s'est arrêtée avant qu'elle ne bifurque et ne se dirige vers un énorme croiseur en dessous de moi.

« Oh, non ! Elle a encore changé de cible. »

Je n'ai plus de temps. Si je la suis avec Thunderbird Three, je n'arriverais pas à taper le code de désarmement avant l'explosion, et je ne peux pas laisser une chose pareille arriver. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber tout ces gens dans leurs vaisseaux. Ils sont astronautes, comme moi ! Je ne peux pas laisser leurs vies être mises en dangers à cause d'une satané bombe qui a été réactivée par ma faute !

Je fais mon choix en moins d'une seconde. Si la mort doit frapper aujourd'hui, personne d'autre que moi ne mourra. Je n'ai peut-être pas le temps de rattraper la bombe avec mon Thunderbird, mais avec mon spaceboard, tout est possible. J'arriverais peut-être même à rattraper la bombe ET à la faire exploser avant que le croiseur ne soit dans la zone de détonation.

C'est partit alors ! J'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin vers la mine lorsque j'entends un hoquet dans mes coms. Mon frère vient de comprendre mon plan.

« Alan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il d'une voix qui se brise dans les aiguës. Tu es complètement fou ?! »

Ok, donc là il est en train de paniquer. John est un incroyable astronaute, mais il ne connaît pas Thunderbird Three aussi bien que moi. Il ne sais pas tout ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire avec. C'est pourquoi il ne comprend pas que je puisse mettre ma vie en danger, comme ça. Ah, et aussi parce que je suis son petit frère. Pour lui, je ne peux pas faire consciemment le choix de mourir, c'est impossible.

« C'est trop tard, John, lui dis-je en essayant de camoufler ma peur. On va devoir mettre un chiffre au pif. »

Il n'aime pas ça du tout. Moi non plus. Et je sais qu'il doit être en train de chercher des arguments pour me faire changer d'avis, mais il n'en trouvera pas. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas, et parce que même s'il y en avait, je ne ferais pas demi-tour. Je ne peux pas laisser cette bombe prendre plus d'une seule vie.

Je suis en train de la rattraper. Encore quelques mètres et je pourrais entrer ce satané code.

« Holà, c'est pas passé loin, marmonnais-je quand je passe à deux doigts de percuter l'un des débris qui traîne derrière elle. J'y suis presque... »

J'arrive enfin à me placer devant le monstre. Il me reste moins d'une minute.

« Ok, j'y suis, déclarais-je dans mes coms. C'est quoi le code ?

\- Le code de désarmement est trois-zéro-zéro-cinq-deux-zéro-un... » La voix de John s'éteint, et je devine qu'il est encore plus stressé que moi.

Comment fait-il ? Comment peut-il nous dire tout les jours où aller, sans savoir si nous allons revenir ? Sans être sûr de ne pas nous envoyer à la mort ? Je ne l'ai jamais envié. Je n'ai jamais voulus être à sa place. Être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part crier quand un être cher est en danger doit être terrifiant ! Être capable de le supporter quoi qu'il arrive est très impressionnant. John est très impressionnant. Je l'ai toujours dis.

« C'est fait, lui dis-je quand j'ai entré le code. Juste ce dernier chiffre.

\- C'est le moment de choisir notre chiffre porte bonheur, marmonne-t-il.

\- Sept ça porte chance, non ? »

C'est ma dernière chance de survit. Une chance sur dix. A moins que Lady P se décide à appeler maintenant ? Je n'y crois pas.

« Je suis ouvert aux options, déclare John dans une tentative d'humour désespéré, avant d'ajouter, beaucoup plus sérieux : Dix secondes.

\- Ok, ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »

On dit sept, alors.

**OoOoO**

John ne pu qu'observer la détonation détourner Thunderbird Three et le croiseur de leur trajectoire initiale. Heureusement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne furent trop endommagés. Malheureusement, l'astronaute n'en avait rien à faire. Ses mains étaient sur son visage, ses doigts tout juste assez écartés pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il se passait sur le panneau de contrôle.

Ils échouaient parfois à secourir des gens. Ce n'était pas très fréquent, mais ça arrivait. Et quand c'était le cas, John se sentait d'ordinaire coupable, pas malade. Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne voyait jamais les victimes. Mais là... là c'était le signal de son plus jeune frère qui venait de disparaître de ses radars.

John n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer non plus. Quand un appel de Lady Penelope s'afficha sur son écran, il ne fit pas un geste. Comment pouvait-elle appeler maintenant ? Comment osait-elle ? Alan était mort. Elle arrivait bien trop tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours, n'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plez ^^


	4. Crosscut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet, c'est le tour de Scott. Again. Et c'est à Virgil et John d'y assister cette fois. Again. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Thunderbirds are go ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas d'argent dessus.

_**Épisode 4 : Crosscut :** _

_POV de Scott :_

« Vous êtes vraiment prêt à vous sacrifier comme ça ? »

Et vous avec moi, si ce n'était pas claire. L'effarement sur le visage de Marian est incompréhensible. Cette femme est un mystère pour moi ! Je ne connais pas beaucoup de gens en dehors de ma famille, c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste auparavant. Elle ne pense qu'à elle ! Est-ce que c'est normal ? Est-ce que c'est un comportement habituel ?

« Pour sauver une ville pleine d'innocent ? Pas vous ? Rétorquais-je avait de réaliser à quel point ma question est bête. Non, en fait, ne répondez-pas. Maintenant grimpez. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler morale, encore moins avec quelqu'un comme elle. À quoi ça servirait ? On n'a juste pas les mêmes valeurs. Je ne vais pas être sympa avec elle juste parce que je dois la sauver. C'est entièrement de sa faute si je suis dans cette mine à la base ! Si un seul habitant de la ville souffre à cause des radiations, je la ferais payer, c'est promis. Sois en argent, soit devant un tribunal, je ne sais pas encore.

La tempête s'accentue, et ça complique pas mal l'escalade. Même si je n'en ai pas envie, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Marian. Elle a l'air un peu à bout de souffle et son sac à l'air lourd. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne peux qu'être impressionné par sa force et sa détermination. Elle me rappelle un peu Kayo. Seulement Kayo, elle, partage _mes_ valeurs. Elle peut être téméraire, têtu comme une mule, et même complètement inconsciente, mais elle ne serait jamais égoïste. Jamais de la vie.

« Ça serait plus simple si vous lâchiez ce sac plein d'uranium ! » Lançais-je à Marian, la voix pleine d'une irritation que je n'arrive pas à cacher.

Elle me lance un regard noir, plein de défit.

« Inquiétez-vous pour vous-même. Je vais très bien. » Crache-t-elle en ajustant sa prise sur le câble après une secousse plus violente que les autres.

Ça m'apprendra à vouloir l'aider. C'est clair, la prochaine fois je me contenterais de l'enfermer dans la mine ! Est-ce qu'elle réalise au moins ce qu'elle transporte dans son sac ? De l'uranium ! Pas quelques poignées de bonbons ! Elle est au courant de ce que ce produit peut faire aux gens et au monde ? Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant, elle a grandit dans cette mine. Elle est juste têtue. Elle est juste égoïste.

« C'est mal Marian, et vous le savez, je proteste, essayant de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans sa tête. Vous savez ce que ça peut faire de l'uranium ! Vous ne voulez pas plus que moi que ça tombe entre de mauvaises mains ! »

Je finis tout juste ma phrase qu'un coup de vent plus violent que les autres frappe Thunderbird One et nous secoue violemment. Marian perd sa prise sur le câble et mon cœur loupe un battement lorsqu'elle tombe. Je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Heureusement, elle arrive à se retenir au câble avec un main. Malheureusement, l'autre est trop occupée à empêcher son sac de tomber.

« J'arrive ! M'exclamais-je en descendant vers elle. Prenez ma main !

\- Non, je peux le faire ! » Répond-t-elle malgré la peur.

Quelle femme têtue et stupide !Ne voit-elle pas qu'on n'a plus le temps ? Virgil va nous enterrer vivant d'une seconde à l'autre à présent, comme je lui ai ordonné. On n'a plus de temps à perdre, encore mois pour de l'uranium !

« Lâchez-le ! Lui ordonnais-je. Prenez ma main. »

Plus elle attend, plus ce serait dur de sortir de la mine. Elle doit le savoir car je peux la voir calculer le pour et le contre. Ça ne peut pas être si compliqué ! Elle est en train de glisser ! C'est son sac, ou nos vies. Personne n'y réfléchirait deux fois ! Je n'y réfléchirais pas deux fois.

C'est avec soulagement que je la vois enfin – enfin ! – laisser tomber l'uranium, mais c'est de courte durée, car je vois aussi ses doigts perdre leur prise sur le câble pour de bon. Elle cri. J'ai juste le temps d'attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne chute tout au fond de la mine, ce qui l'aurait tué à coup sur. Comme je l'ai dis, je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

Son poids, ajouté aux secousses me font grimacer. Je ne peux pas tenir cette position trop longtemps, donc je l'aide à récupérer le câble. Mon bras me fait mal. Je dois sûrement m'être froissé un muscle.

« Ça va ? Demandais-je, à moitié furieux, mais aussi à moitié inquiet.

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle avait de lever vers moi des yeux emplis à la fois de terreur, d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Je suis désolée.

\- Plus tard. Il faut sortir d'ici. »

Combien de temps nous reste-il ? Deux minutes ? Une ? Je ne sais pas pour Marian, mais personnellement je ne compte pas mourir ici. J'ai une famille qui m'attend. Et je ne peux pas laisser John et Virgil vivre avec l'idée qu'ils m'ont enterrés vivant. Ils ne le supporteraient pas.

Dehors, la tempête fait toujours rage. Notre escalade est bien trop lente à mon goût, mais je n'y peux rien. Le câble bouge beaucoup trop.

« On a réussit ! » S'écrit Marian alors que la surface n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres.

Il fallait qu'elle le dise, n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait qu'elle nous porte malheur en le disant à voix haute. Une violente secousse agite alors le câble. Cette fois, quand Marian tombe, je ne suis pas là pour la rattraper, car je tombe juste derrière. On y était presque...

_**OoOoO** _

« N'y pense même pas, John ! S'exclama férocement Virgil lorsque son frère lui expliqua le plan de Scott. Je ne vais pas l'enterrer vivant !

\- Ravi de te l'entendre dire ! Rétorqua John. De toute façon, ça fait sept minutes qu'il a donné cet ordre débile, donc c'est déjà de l'insubordination. Avance légèrement sur ta gauche... Tu y es. »

Le sol devant les yeux de Virgil s'évanouit soudain et il se retrouva à la place à fixer le mur de l'autre côté de la sortie de secours de la mine. Enfin ! Il regarda vers le ciel, à la recherche de son frère le plus âgé et le plus stupide, mais ne le vit pas. Il pouvait apercevoir Thunderbird One, qui subissait de violentes secousses à cause du vent, il pouvait voir le câble, pendouillant dans le vide, mais il ne pouvait voir ni Scott, ni la femme qu'il était censé secourir.

« John, ils sont déjà sortis ? Demanda Virgil, sans être certain de savoir s'il était soulagé pour son frère, ou déçu de ne pas pouvoir lui prouver à quel point il était important d'avoir un backup.

\- Pas du tout, répondit John. Le GPS de Scott indique toujours l'endroit où tu es. Tu ne les vois pas ?

\- Ben non. »

Virgil cherchait toujours son frère au dessus de lui quand un frisson glaciale courut le long de son dos. Si Scott et la femme n'était pas là-haut, alors...

Quand il regarda vers le bas, le jeune homme laissa échapper un sanglot. Ils étaient là, couchés sur le sol dans des positions ridicules. Complètement silencieux, complètement immobile, complètement morts.

Ils n'avaient plus besoin de backup désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! N'oubliez pas la review ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, je vous avais prévenu ^^' et chaque épisode sera comme ça, donc euh... laissez une review ? C'est mon seul salaire et j'y tiens, c'est ça qui motive à continuer à écrire =D
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
